Scoobydooman90001
Scoobs is a hybrid kaiju created by Scoobydooman90001. He is a member of the Council of Creators. Appearance Scoobs is shaped similarly to Godzilla though he is completely brown in colour and is covered with fur. He has dark brown dorsal plates running down his back and tail. His head resembles Scooby Doo's head. His feet are like that of an elephant's, while his hands each have three digits on them, instead of paws or five human fingers. Scoobs dreamed that he had tried to regain his human form with the use of a memory gel morphant at the end of The Gate Behind the Universe, which resulted in him instead briefly transforming into a new form resembling Bubsy the Cat. He didn't actually take on this form until The Two of Nine, where also departed with it and reverted back to his Scoobs form. Declaring he had missed it, he decided he'd rather just stay in his Scoobs form and not attempt to become a human again. History Scoobs was once a human scientist by the name of Philip and lived a normal life. However, he always felt the need to one-up other projects due to his somewhat bloated ego. This is why he decided to turn himself into a living Scooby Doo after learning of Kerry Miles, the woman who got extensive plastic surgery to turn herself into a living barbie doll. After breeding different species of dogs for months to create one almost identical to Scooby Doo (the CGI version from the live action movies), Scoobs extracted their genes and injected them into a syringe. Unaware that the syringe hadn't been completely cleaned and had some traces of lizard genes, Scoobs injected the combined genes into a formula that would allow him to take on the appearance of Scooby Doo. Upon consuming the formula, Scoobs underwent an incredibly painful transformation and took on the appearance of what you currently see in the infobox right now. Unable to turn himself back into a human, Scoobs gave up on the field of science and lived a lonely, reclusive life. Sometime in the future, he met the Council of Creators and befriended them. From that moment on, he permanently became a member of the group. Abilities Scoobs Form In his original form, Scoobs only had a few abilities: * Fighting: Scoobs is a skilled fighter and knows many fighting moves. * Beam: Scoobs can fire a green atomic beam to attack his enemies. * Speed: Scoobs is able to run really fast. Due to his size, he can cover far distances in mere seconds. Bubsy Form Despite changing into a different form, Scoobs still retains the abilities he originally had. However, he also has new abilities that exclusively come with this form: * Pouncing: In his Bubsy form, Scoobs is able to pounce great distances. * Slashing: Scoobs is now able to slash things with his sharper claws. * Climbing: Scoobs can now climb things due to his cat-like appearance. * Beam: Though Scoobs retains the beam he originally had, he now fires them from his hands. They are also now white in colour and can be fired individually from both hands, which he personally prefers. Trivia * This kaiju is a parody of fan fiction where the writer is the main character. As such, he is deliberately made to be incredibly stupid with a contrived backstory. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Scoobydooman90001's Kaiju Category:Characters based on Users Category:Council of Creators (group) Category:Universe 1 Category:Bisexual